Nancy Blakey
Nancy Blakey is an American woman in her mid-40's, a administrative professional for the Philadelphia Crier newspaper, and stepmother to Kyle and Kriem Blakey by way of her marriage to their father Martin Blakey. She has bright blonde hair and a youngish look. She is generally a nice, if straightforward person, but is in part domineering towards her husband and hostile with her adult stepchildren. She is known as 'The Wicked Bitch of the East' or simply 'The Wicked Bitch' by the Blakey children. Nancy is a main antagonist character in NTR Origins: Sour Kriem, acting as an opposing force to Kriem and Kyle in the Blakey household. Her desire to have a child of her own with Martin causes suspicion against her by Kriem, while hostilities between her and Kyle lead to his arrest and Kriem's running away. Descriptions Physical Nancy is a simply woman, reaching into the early stages of her mid-40's. She is thin and toned thanks to her healthy lifestyle, with golden blonde strands of long hair, white skin and a thin frame. She has prominent cheekbones and medium bust. She has unusually inverted nipples that sink into her breast. She has no tattoos or piercings as she detests such audacious and gross practices. She dresses mostly conservatively, except for showing her midriff on occasion as she is proud of her efforts at keeping in shape, but otherwise prefers to leave things to the imagination. Personality For the most part Nancy is a kind woman and typical middle-aged woman. She is loving and her most simple ambition is life is to be a mother before it's too late. She cares greatly for her husband, feeling sympathy and understanding for his hard circumstances which turned to romantic feelings and eventually marriage. She is a health buff who enjoys keeping in shape and eating right. She can be domineering and often believes she in the right when making decisions. She has a tendency to push her lifestyle on others, trying to improve people's lives by butting in. On the flip side, when dealing with her stepchildren, she is known as the 'Wicked Bitch'. Initially she was the same with them, but her relationship with them turned bad quickly and she became the disciplinarian of the household. She is tyrannical and demanding, if ineffective, and matches their hostility perfectly. She can be cold and callous in regards to them, especially when they insult or disrespect their father or her authority. Hobbies and Interests * Healthy Living and Eating Well * Children and Family Rearing * Rom-Com Movies Dislikes * Disrespect and Backtalk * Tattoos and Body Modifications Key Personal Relationships Martin Blakey Martin Blakey is Nancy's husband of a few years, who's surname she has taken after marriage. Martin is a good husband, if personally weak willed, and their relationship is strong and healthy unlike their family life. They met at their shared workplace, the Philadelphia Crier, and quickly Nancy's domineering side took effect. She felt great sympathy for the poor single father of two, who had felt great loss when their mother abandoned them all, and she admired his attempts to do right by his kids. Subconsciously she felt the need to help better himself by losing weight and upskilling him, which lead them to dating, which in turn lead to genuine romance. Lately Nancy has led the spouses' decision to have a child of their own. = Kriem and Kyle Blakey Nancy and her stepchildren do not get along, but while most of their back and forth has been harsh words and poorly executed disciplinary actions, threads of serious physical violence has been made against her by KyleNTR Origins: Sour Kriem. Initially she was happy to be apart of their family and excited about being a mother to the pair, but quickly they teamed up to reject any attempts she made to be their mom. After years of acting out, discipline problems and disrespect, their relationship turned sour. Yelling and harsh words were common. As the kids grew up from middle teens to full adults, the situation got worse, and Kyle became more involved with criminal activities, including the sale and use of drugs. It was this that changes the dynamic the most, as the danger increased beyond unruly kids to serious illegality. Nancy decided they were a lost cause, better to be removed so she and her husband can live in peace with their own family. It is suspected by the pair that Nancy was responsible for Kyle's arrest and imprisonment by ratting him out to the police, and Kriem left the household fearing she would be targeted next so Nancy and Martin could start a new family. Backstory Youth and Schooling Nancy was born in Philadelphia, and lived the usual live of a suburban American girl from a middle-class family. She was pretty average all her life, not excelling much at anything but was always a hard worker. She ran track in highschool where she learned some discipline and all about health living. In school she kept her head down as she wasn't particularly popular, but she was sociable and had a number of friends. She grew to dislike and eventually despise the lazy stoner and slacker crowd that hung out by the track and field area after school where she would train. Adult Life Nancy eventually went on to college where she studied management and accounting. She had her first serious boyfriend during that time, but it went nowhere and after a few years it ended. She graduated with some ease and moved on to a string of simple, temporary management jobs on various projects in various sectors across town. Eventually she landed in the journalism sector, working for a local community paper for a few years before being hired by the citywide Philadelphia Crier as the lifestyle section's administrator. She oversaw the operations and accounting for the department, working with the section editor and the reporters closely. That's where she met Martin Blakey who is one of the columnists. She has been successful in her job, helping to make the newspaper profitable and encouraging her section to do well, even spearheading the plans to digitize the weekly editions via the paper's website. In an effort to get to know her staff some more, she met with various team members and instantly took a liking to Martin. She admired his attempts to turn himself around from his stoner, bum like past, a personality Nancy still hated, and felt sympathy for his situation. She quickly became involved in his life after that, attempting to subtly help him along in his journey, soon after those nosy actions turned to involvement, and then to dating and romance. Nancy and Martin dated for a short time before they became engaged, as Martin quickly became attached to his new love and didn't want her to leave like the mother of his children had years before. In less than two years together they were married and have been living happily ever since, despite trouble with the Blakey children. As Nancy grew older, her biological clock began to tick, even after trouble with her stepchildren. She became convinced she wanted to have a child of her own with Martin, and with that they would finally have a stable and happy family life, his earlier children being forced to move on and leave the household by the time the new baby was born. That is her current goal in life. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Nancy appears in Kriem's Origin Story, in the role of the main antagonist to Kriem. It is thanks to her that Kriem begins to feel unwelcome at home, from her seemingly purposefully disrespectful birthday present to her learning that Nancy wants both her and Kyle out of the house so she can start her own family, it's thanks to her that the rift in the family grows out of hand. Nancy is also suspected of turning in Kyle to the police for his gang activities, which in turn culminates in a fight between Kriem and to police, even in an assault on her father Martin. This leads Kriem to leave the family home in fear and anger of Nancy's plan to start a new family with her Dad. Non-Canonical Content Nancy hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content beWilder's Wildest! Nancy was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She failed to make it past the Preliminary Rounds and was one of the 12 girls to be eliminated in the first stage of the contest. She ended the contest tied for 18th Place out of 20, alongside Alice Wyrick, taking in 3 votes over the 4 Preliminary rounds.https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22472993 Patreon Posts Nancy has also made rare appearances on the Patreon page in addition to her in game screen time. The following are notable occasions: * Nancy appeared on a post detailing the release of NTR Origins: Sour Kriem in June 2018, titled "Meet the Blakeys" . The post was the first reveal of the main characters of Kriem's Origin Story, the family members of the Blakey household including her Martin, Kyle and Kriem from left to right. This was Nancy's first ever public appearance. Appearances Canonical * NTR Origins: Sour Kriem Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters